Becoming Lost
by Lost Lizzie
Summary: Set a few months after the movie. Forgetting the Lost Boys isn't as easy as Michael would have once hoped.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **Any recognisable characters belong to Warner Brothers. I am not making any profit from this.

**Relationships:** None (I do refer to Michael/Star here and there but only when Mike is thinking about the past)  
**Characters:**Michael, David, Dwayne, Marko, Paul, Star (Other characters from the film might also be referred to here and there)  
**Warnings:** Character Death and Suicide (Hence the M rating)

* * *

Michael sighed as he looked out over the ocean. He was sat right on the edge of the cliffs, looking down over where he'd so nearly fallen that first night when he met the Lost Boys. Even though it was really only a few months since then, to Michael it felt more like an eternity.

He was chasing Star. When they first met he was infatuated with her, almost to the point she was an obsession, an addiction. It was for Star he raced David to the cliffs, drank the 'wine' and hung from the railway bridge. He was carried away with what he believed was love, blind to everything else around him. Even when he found out the truth about the Lost Boys he couldn't bring himself to blame her. Oh he felt angry at her but one helpless look from her soulful eyes and that was all forgotten. He saved her, saved Laddie, saved himself from the Lost Boys. He'd believed they would live happily ever after, just like a fairytale.

He was a fool. He could see that now, but then things always do look clearer in retrospect. After the Lost Boys had been defeated the illusion was soon shattered. Her attitude towards him changed entirely. Star went from being his dream lover, his fairytale princess to a cold, heartless bitch. She had manipulated him in every way possible just so she wouldn't have to risk her own life trying to escape. Needless to say Michael threw her out of the house. She tried to take Laddie, claiming she was going to take him home but Michael sent her away alone, saying that if anyone was going to take Laddie home it would be him.

After she'd gone he disposed of the remains of Max, burning them and dumping the ashes in the ocean. The boys on the other hand were buried. Mike borrowed his Grandpa's pickup truck and a shovel, wrapping the bodies in sheets and putting them in the back before driving out to the bluff on his own. He retrieved Marko's body from the cave and dug the four of them graves. He was overwhelmed with guilt over their deaths. It disturbed him, it seemed so wrong that he should feel so much remorse over four brutal killers. He tried to tell himself that it had been necessary, that it had been them or him but deep down he knew that wasn't the case.

It was with Max. The head vampire wanted Michael's mother so ultimately was the cause of most of the problems. He couldn't blame Star for everything, Mike followed her after all, chose to race the boys. He couldn't help but wonder though; without Max wanting Michael would David have challenged him to a race for Star at all? He suspected now that she'd been sent to talk to him by David, to get his attention and get him into a situation where he could be challenged.

He took Laddie back to his home in Los Gatos the next day. Laddie was another thing he felt guilty about. Dwayne had been an older brother to him; even in the short time he'd known them that much was obvious. Michael stole that away from him. Taking him home was the least he could do. He had been taken by surprise when Laddie had thrown his arms around him and made him promise to come and visit. He understood his reasons now of course.

You can never go back from being a Vampire. Not really. You can go back to being mortal, to being able to spend days in the sun without the thirst for blood but you can never be human again. Michael certainly didn't feel very human anymore. He went back to school, worked at the weekends and had his family but it all felt so wrong now. He loved his family, he always would. He just didn't feel that they understood him, or that he was a part of them anymore. The only person who really felt like family should now was Laddie, the last remaining member of his pack.

His pack. That was what he longed for more than anything. That was why he spent his nights out at the bluff, looking out over the ocean so close to where he had buried their remains. He didn't long for Max or Star. They weren't really pack. They were troublemakers and traitors. Traitors like him.

Michael despised himself. He despised himself for murdering the Lost Boys and he despised himself for believing it was Murder, and not just the right thing to do. They were killers. A small part of him, all that remained of the person Michael used to be constantly reminded him of this but even that didn't seem to matter anymore. They might have been killers but they were also so much more - a close-knit, protective, wild and fun-loving family, one who he could have belonged to and have been a part of forever.

They were so welcoming. He was teased a lot and his initiation hadn't been pleasant to say the least, but considering that other guys his age would probably have been eaten and dumped in the ocean just being teased was like receiving a warm friendly hug. They tried to turn him into a brutal killer, but more importantly they tried to save him from old age, from death, tried to make him their brother. They gave him what they saw as the most precious gift they had and he returned it by murdering them.

A tear slid down Michael's cheek as he looked over the ocean. He really was a 'Lost Boy' without any home to return to. He'd do anything to get the others back.


	2. Chapter 2

Mike is happier as he rides back from the bluff. He is laughing as he twists and turns through the woods, whooping and cat-calling as he races along the dunes, actually speeding up as he passes beneath the pier. He can almost see them just ahead of him, riding just as recklessly as he is with their faster, more powerful bikes. He can almost hear their shouts and laughter, even joining in sometimes. He never reaches them though. They are always just beyond his reach, however desperately he tries to catch them.

They aren't there of course. What he can _almost _see_, _what he can _almost _hear is just his imagination. Or maybe their ghosts, Mike isn't completely sure. Not that it makes that much of a difference. Either way the outcome is the same. It infuriates the very small part of the Michael that once was that they won't leave him alone. The Lost Boy Michael wants desperately for the whispered voices to carry out their promises of taking him away to where he will never know sunlight, or loneliness, again if he will join them. He can't join them though, can't ever join them for they are gone for good.

As Mike gets back to his grandfather's house and rolls his bike silently up the drive he sees a shadow of a figure in the darkness. He can't make out their features but he can almost make out their outline. They seem to have a head of short curls and Mike's thoughts instantly turn to Marko. He looks closer and blinks. The figure is gone, only being an illusion after all. Mike can see now that it was only the shadows against the wall. He lets out a sigh and enters the house. He ascends the stairs to the second floor and creeps quietly into his bedroom, soon falling into a troubled sleep.

Even in his dreams they are haunting him. Each night he has to relieve the events of that terrible week. Sometimes it differs though, such as tonight. In tonight's dream he finds himself willing to accept the boys and what they have to offer, willing to be a vampire. Too willing. When dream Michael leaps at the opportunity David just laughs menacingly and Michael wakes just as he lunges. It leaves Michael troubled, confused and it is an hour before he has calmed down enough to get back to sleep.

Next morning as he readies himself for school the previous nights dream is still haunting him. He feels so lost and confused, so unsure of what David really wanted from him, or if David and the boys ever cared for him at all. It is this thought that troubles him most. After finding, and losing them he can't imagine life without them but what if they never felt the same? What if he was just a human toy for them to throw away when he was no longer any fun to play with? Even though they are long gone he still fears their rejection.

He doesn't fear rejection from anyone else. He couldn't care less really. He barely notices the whispers that follow him or the looks he is given as he walks down the corridor to his class. He knows what they say about him though. It makes him laugh really. Even though the Lost Boys haven't been seen for months the little time Mike spent with them is enough for him to still be associated with them. Those who hated or were jealous of the boys all feel the same way about him. These people will either spread lies, blank him or (if they are stupid) try to fight him, attempting to mask their own insecurities. Those who wanted the acceptance of the Lost Boys all secretly crave Michael's friendship but dare not approach him as he has made it quite clear he wants to be left alone and they KNOW not to mess with a Lost Boy.

A jock tries to trip Michael up as he steps into the classroom. He easily avoids the foot and almost sneers that the **meal** thinks he can challenge him. It is not before he sits down that he realises exactly what he just thought. It doesn't scare Mike that as he feels less and less human, he feels and even thinks more and more like a Vampire. It is that he isn't scared; that he doesn't care that disturbs him.

The day drags along. Michael's classes finally finish and he rides home wearily. His mother gives him a concerned look as he steps into the house but he ignores it. It doesn't matter how concerned she is, there is nothing she can do to help him. He walks upstairs and puts his music on loud, as Paul would, before collapsing onto his bed. It is then he notices a book left on his bedside table. It is a small, leather bound volume that has a musty smell. Mike guesses that it is quite old and wonders where it came from. It certainly isn't one of his.

He opens the cover cautiously and begins to read. It turns out that the book is journal, recording the everyday life of a man named Richard. Michael is curious and the opportunity to get lost in someone else's thoughts is quite appealing. He begins to read. At first it is like any other that you might read, recording the author's day to day and very ordinary life. Despite this Michael continues to read, anxious to know the reason it was left on his table. He comes across it in an entry dated to February 21st 1897. On this day Richard records an encounter with a vampire which he narrowly escapes. From that time forward he observes an entirely different society living unnoticed in Santa Carla. All of his observations are recorded and Michael finds himself reading not only about Vampires but Ghouls, Werewolves and Witches amongst others. From Michael's own experiences he knows the information on Vampires is accurate and infers that the rest of it is likely to be mostly accurate as well.

As night begins to fall Michael finishes reading, surprised at all he has learnt in the past few hours. He is just about to leave his room when his grandfather appears. He doesn't say anything; he just reaches for the journal in Michael's hand. Michael can't do anything except stare at his grandfather as he passes the book to him. Grandpa nods at Michael, heads back downstairs and enters his workshop, closing the doors behind him. The journal certainly explains how his grandfather knew so much but where did he get it? There is so much Michael wants to ask his grandfather about. He decides not to, suspecting the book is the most information he will be getting from him for a while.

For the first time in what seems like an eternity Michael smiles. Suddenly he has hope again and a plan is already forming in his mind.


	3. Chapter 3

There are two OCs in this chapter, Edward and Sarah.

* * *

It is late afternoon. Michael is on the boardwalk, sitting on a bench. He watches the people that pass and he waits silently for the one he is looking for. He has already been here a few hours but it doesn't bother him. Even if he has to sit on the same bench every night for the next week it will be worth waiting for, if all goes according to plan.

Michael continues to people watch and as night falls he is still waiting. It is then that he spots them. With a smile on his lips he follows. He goes across the boardwalk, out into town and down alleyways that twist and turn. Michael suspects that by now they must realise he is pursuing them and wonders where they are leading him too. He turns down into another alley which is suddenly flooded with light as a door is opened. The door remains open and Michael cautiously approaches. He is met by man and woman, both a similar age to his grandfather and they gesture for him to step inside. As he does so the door is closed behind him.

Michael is led into a room he could only describe as a library. The walls seem to be lined with books ranging from volumes that appear fairly new to ones that must be centuries old. He takes a seat and is addressed by the old man.

"Hello Michael. Had enough of Vampires and have come to finish us off too?"

But he is smiling at him. Michael realises he is joking at feels slightly more at ease. The only thing he can think to say though is to ask how they know his name. The old man laughs.

"We know a lot about you Michael; that you moved here a few months ago following your parents divorce and are now living with your grandfather. Almost as soon as you got here you found yourself becoming involved with one of the local gangs and to your horror realised you were turning into a vampire. You staked them, regained your mortality and saved the day but now you are dissatisfied. Mortality has lost its appeal you spend your nights out at the bluff, mourning what you have lost, slowly wasting away. So you have come to us for answers."

Michael is left completely speechless. How does he know? Michael is not entirely sure what he was expecting from these people but it certainly wasn't this. Suddenly the woman starts to laugh. Michael looks at her, startled by her mirth and she calms down enough to speak.

"Ignore him. He likes people to see him as the all-seeing, all-knowing God of Santa Carla."

"Well I am!" He replies but he is laughing too.

Michael is not sure what to make of these people. He can't help but wonder if they are crazy. But then again maybe he is the crazy one for seeking them out in the first place. It has crossed his mind that if his plans go wrong the consequences could be terrible. He has to ask though; he has to find out if it is possible. But first he has more immediate questions.

"So how do you know so much about me then?"

It is the woman who answers.

"News always spreads fast in small communities such as ours. As soon as Max was killed we knew of it, and acted accordingly."

"What do you mean acted accordingly?" Michael asks warily.

"Oh you know, secured the boundaries. Made sure that in Max's sudden absence no other packs could move in and cause trouble for us. As well as us there are a pack of werewolves, as well as a number of individuals who have 'abilities' let's say who choose to keep to themselves. There is a delicate balance and any other Vampire packs wanting to take the territory could cause a lot of trouble. We had an understanding with Max and his boys that as long as they didn't trouble us we wouldn't trouble them. It's the same with the werewolves. We try to keep out of each others way."

"So did you deal only with Max, when you had to, or did you deal with the others too?" Michael can't hep but be curious and wonders whether David knew about these others.

"It tended to be mostly Max. He was head vampire so when we did have issues it would be Max that we dealt with. We did know the boys though. We have had situations arise when we needed to work together to eliminate common foes so they certainly weren't ignorant of our presence. I don't think they got on as well with the werewolves; there was a certain rivalry between the two groups but it was never anything serious. I think they appreciated that having a pack of werewolves on the other side of town, and having an alliance of sorts with them had its advantages."

Michael could certainly see there being rivalry between the two groups. David would probably see them as intruding on his territory. He wondered what the advantages of having werewolves around were but decided against asking them this. It was already late and he needed answers.

"I was wondering, I mean, the reason I am here is because I want to know if it is possible for me to bring them back."

The look at each other for a moment, and then look at Michael before the old man speaks again.

"Can you bring them back? Possibly, yes. Depends on how they were killed really. If they were just staked then it is certainly possible but if the damage was worse than that it might be harder. I wouldn't recommend it though, it is extremely dangerous and what you get back might not actually be what you want."

Michael doesn't care about the risks though; he is too desperate.

"What do you mean, if the damage was worse? Two of them were both just staked and then buried but one dissolved in a bathtub of holy water and the other was hit by an arrow, flew back into a music system and got electrocuted. Will I not be able to bring them back?"

The old man sighs before speaking. "I don't think the one who dissolved and the one who was electrocuted would be able to be brought back, no. Their bodies are most likely beyond repair. The two who were staked have more hope. It is quite possible that they could be returned. I will warn you again though; it is dangerous and the risks you are taking are exceedingly high. I think for now you should leave and think it over. Do you really want to return two and have them awake to find their brothers still dead? Still, it is your decision to make and if you are really determined I don't think either of us will be able to stop you. Think it over for a few days and if you do decide to try, return here and we will try to give you what guidance we can".

With this Michael is shown to the door. They smile at him before closing it, leaving him alone in the alley.

Michael returns to his grandfather's house feeling very empty, and very lost.


	4. Chapter 4

**Warnings:** This one touches on suicide at the end of the chapter.

Michael lay in his bedroom staring at the ceiling. He was thinking about how much he would give to be able to close his eyes and find himself floating up to the ceiling, to be able to go back to where everything was strange, new and utterly terrifying but to where the boys were. This evening Mike was feeling particularly lost, even more so than he had before. It was the hope that had done it. For a few, sweet, blissful days he had truly believed he had hope of getting them all back. The realisation that his hopes were in vain and the slump back into reality had made it all the more worse.

It had been bliss. For a few days he had truly believed he would be able to get them back. They would no longer be ghosts haunting him but actually there so he could reach out and touch them, hold them and never let go. He had really believed it was possible. After all, if there really was some form of magic out there then it would be able to help him wouldn't it? Didn't magic solve all problems? But again Michael had slipped into his fairytale world, the world in which Star had been his fairytale princess, a world where the fabric of reality was weaved out of lies. Just as Star had been false, so had his hopes, so had been the pathetic notion that magic could solve his problems. Whatever it was Michael very much doubted now that it was really a true solution to anything.

Vampires were very different from what Michael once saw as being normal, though now Michael understood that they were just part of a different normal, a normal that the majority of people couldn't see. Magic was a part of this separate, other normal and as someone caught somewhere between the two Michael could not be helped by it. Whatever it was that was out there, controlling all of this simply would not allow it. It was still punishing Michael for his betrayal. Michael just didn't understand why the boys had to suffer for that betrayal as well, why there couldn't just be a way for Michael to click his fingers and make it all okay.

Oh he could get two of them back. He could bring David back and have him in his full vampiric glory, probably smirking at him. Michael had no idea how David would react to him though. Michael had found it impossible to predict David's thoughts, his motives and his plans at the best of times; he had absolutely no hope of being able to do so after bringing him back from death. Would he be grateful to be alive again? Angry at Michael for his betrayal? Torn apart by the loss of his brothers? Michael just couldn't be sure. Although Michael would welcome ANY reaction David might have, including his anger, he also feared it. Michael expected that David would come up with a terrible punishment for Michael and possibly his family too. Michael would accept any judgement and punishment David, his pack leader, would choose for him. However he still feared for his family; Michael did not want them to suffer for his mistakes.

And then there was Marko. Again, Michael found him to be completely unpredictable. In the short time Michael had known him he had been both disarmingly social and at the same time utterly mysterious. He certainly wasn't the quietest member of the group; that was Dwayne. Neither was he the loudest; that was Paul. Marko had spoken enough, and been wild in the seemingly playful way that Paul also was to initially set Michael at ease around him. However when he had that Cheshire cat grin on his face and said nothing Mike couldn't help but feel slightly nervous. He thought that silence was dangerous. He knew a lot of the people on the boardwalk saw him as just being the 'shy but cute one' and generally underestimated him, something Michael thought made him even more Dangerous. He was certainly just as vicious as the others were – he had seen that in the Surf Nazi attack. Yet the girls who wouldn't have gone anywhere near the others due to fear or just being shy would probably have been happy to waltz off into the night with Marko, only to discover their mistake when it was too late. Michael didn't know how he would react to finding he was back from the dead and that two of his brothers were gone but Michael did expect that whatever it was would be just as awful as David's.

No, Michael knew he couldn't bring just the two of them back. It had to be all or nothing. The Lost Boys just wouldn't be the Lost Boys without Dwayne and Paul and Michael couldn't bear to see the pain of their loss on David's and Marko's faces. Michael knew what that loss was like and he was just not willing to do that to them when they were so happy together now. Even though they were dead they were together and happy, something Michael just couldn't take away from them.

He shook his head. He had to find a way to escape from this pain, this loss. At this rate Michael was going to be mourning the Lost Boys and contemplating it all for the rest of his life. He had to do something; he just didn't know what that something was yet. He got off his bed and quietly made his way downstairs and out of the door. He wheeled his bike down the driveway and rode off into the night.

He found himself at the bluff. He wasn't sure why he was here; after all it was his loss he was trying to escape and this place just reminded him of it. He looked at the spot where the boys were buried and sighed. He would do anything, absolutely anything to get all four of the boys back. He couldn't though, he knew it was impossible. And he certainly couldn't go to them.

It was then that it hit him. The answer to everything. It had been there all along and he had just failed to see it before. It was madness but it really was the only option he had left. Michael began to walk towards his freedom, towards the Lost Boys, towards happiness. Towards the cliff edge. He **could** go to them.

He was still smiling as he stepped off the edge and fell into a black oblivion of unconsciousness.

---

As he falls he is caught by a platinum blond, mullet haired vampire, triumphant smirk on his face. The vampire keeps a tight hold of the unconscious mortal, his prize, and he flies upwards, landing on the bluff where his three brothers are now waiting.


	5. Chapter 5

Michael wakes up with a groan, pulling the duvet over his head and shutting his eyes again, trying to savour the warmth of his bed before he has to get up and face the daylight. He assumes it must be daylight anyway, it feels like he has been asleep for an eternity. What had happened last night? He remembers driving to cliffs but after that it is all blurred and he cannot yet differentiate his dreams and reality. He remembers falling but why? Had he really stepped off the cliff edge or was that just a dream? Surely if that had really happened he would be dead and not just lying here thinking about all of this? Michael doesn't feel dead. He _feels_ for a start, both the physical warmth and comfort of the bed and also the confusion about the previous night's events.

It is then that Michael sits up and opens his eyes. It takes a few moments for his eyes to adjust to the candlelight. Candlelight? Suddenly Michael is wide awake. He looks round and finds that he is in a bedroom of sorts. The bed he is sitting in is a large four poster and although the sheets rapped around him are clean the open curtains appear old and moth eaten. The candles are stood on various pieces of antique furniture, all of which seem to have seen better days. Were it not for the missing wall section and rocks protruding from the ceiling it could be a perfectly normal, albeit shabby, hotel room. Michael gets out of bed and is suddenly aware that he is only wearing his boxer shorts. He looks around for his clothes but they are nowhere to be found. After he wraps a blanket around himself for warmth and decency he ventures into the next 'room' through the missing section of wall, over which gauzy curtains, similar to the ones in the cave, have been hung.

He finds himself in what seems to be a cross between a corridor and a tunnel. To his left is completely bathed in darkness but to his right he can just make out a flickering light. He heads towards it, past other tunnels and doors and finds himself in a large cavern. At this point he assumes he is in another part of the hotel cave that was home to the Lost Boys. The many chairs and tables littered around tell him that this was another communal area at one time, possibly a dining room. The earthquake seems to have torn the room in two, rocks and earth jutting out of the gaps in wall and ceiling and a large lake filling the far side of the room. Everything seems to be at a strange angle. There is only one other tunnel, leading upwards from the lake.

Michael walks over to tunnel and gingerly steps into the water. He lifts his blanket higher, so it doesn't get wet and steps into the cold water, which comes up to his knees. He reaches the tunnel and peers into it, wondering where it leads.

"Going somewhere Michael?"

Michael turns around so fast that he loses his blanket and slips into the water. He doesn't get up though, he can only sit there and stare at the platinum blond figure standing before him, eyebrows raised in question. He can't find the words to answer though, can only sit there in shock, countless questions filling his head.

"Well?" David asks again, awaiting an answer.

Michael shakes has head dumbly, He can still only sit there in shock.

David's laughter fills the room as he lifts Michael out of the water and stands him on the ground, facing him.

"David!" Michael finally manages to exclaim.

"Yes?" He is smirking, amused by Michael's surprise.

"You're alive! I thought you were dead! I . . . I killed you! I buried you and the others out on the bluff! What about the others are they . . .?" Michael speaks rapidly, suddenly able to find the words for his many questions. He is stopped by a gloved hand pressed firmly across his mouth.

"Hush. Calm down" David speaks firmly, his piercing blue eyes meeting Michael's.

Michael recognises the influence David is using on him but allows himself to fall under rather than fighting.

"Good. One question at a time"

A much more pressing question than the ones previously asked fills Michael mind. His voice is barely above a whisper, fear and uncertainty in his eyes.

"David, am I Dead?"

David holds Michael's gaze for a painfully long moment before he answers.

"No"

"No? But then what . . . ?"

David holds his hand up, silencing Michael's question.

"Follow me. The others are wondering where we are"

The shock once again fills Michael's face and he follows David with uncertainty back in to the dark tunnel.


	6. Chapter 6

Michael is perched warily on the edge of the bed. He isn't quite sure of anything anymore, other than the feeling of awkwardness and guilt that is overwhelming him, stopping him from speaking. Michael knows that he should be elated, ecstatic that they are alive and in the same room as him, as alive as he apparently is. He should be overjoyed that the burden of their murder has been lifted from his shoulders and that they survived despite his best efforts. He doesn't though. If anything, sitting there in silence, with them watching him, their faces expressionless, is only making him feel worse. How can they stand to be in the same room as him after what he did? Why aren't they trying to kill him? Why won't they do something other that sit and just stare at him? Michael shivers and a much more pressing issue comes to his attention: he is still only wearing boxer shorts and as such is absolutely freezing. Wrapping the bed sheets around himself would probably be wise but somehow, despite everything else on his mind he just can't bring himself to show his weakness, his mortality in front of the boys.

David laughs, interrupting Michael's thoughts. It is Paul that is the first to speak though.

"Have some of this"

He is holding whatever it is he has just been smoking out to Michael. Probably the same stuff he was given that first night he came to the hotel. Though Paul's offer is tempting Michael shakes his head, hears himself saying no. Paul shrugs and goes back to smoking.

"You can't just sit there feeling guilty forever you know. Guilt will get you nowhere"

Michael looks at David, his puzzlement etched on his face.

David rolls his eyes.

"Honestly Michael. You aren't stupid; you should have worked it out by now"

"Worked what out?"

"What's going on? You did want to know didn't you?"

"Well yes but I –"

David holds up his hand again, cutting him off. He sighs and raises his eyebrows.

"Maggots and worms Michael"

Maggots and worms? Michael's mind is drawn back to the rice and noodles of the first night.

"What, so you're telling me this is all some elaborate mind game David?" The confusion is still clear on Michaels face "How can it be? I SAW you die, Sam saw you die, and I saw your dead bodies and buried you myself. Making maggots look like rice is one thing but making an entire house of people, Max included, think you are dead? How the hell could you have created an illusion that strong David? Just exactly how powerful are you all?"

David smirks "You have no idea"

Michael can feel the anger welling up inside him.

"You are honestly telling me that it never happened? That it was all part of some elaborate GAME? Why?"

"Because of Max" Michael looks at Dwayne, who has just spoken.

"Max?"

"Yeah, Max." This time it is Marko who has answered.

"I don't understand"

"You don't really believe Max hadn't tried to create his 'perfect family' before do you Michael? He has been searching for years, has done the same thing he tried to do with your family countless times. It has ALWAYS failed. Every time Max decided he had found his 'perfect family' we ended up with new members who weren't suited to being vampires and it put strain on the pack. We've narrowly escaped being staked because of it more than once. Yet still he would try. On top of that Max has been trying to expand his influence into Los Gatos, which would bring yet more trouble that we don't need. Ultimately Max had to go"

"What? You mean all along you were just using me, like . . ." Michael gulps and shuts his eyes, trying to calm himself down ". . . like that bitch to get what you wanted?"

"Why are you so surprised? You knew Max wanted us to turn you so he could force your mother to join him; we just made sure that his plan backfired on him and obviously had to fake our own deaths in the process. You got your mortality back and escaped largely unscathed; that is what you wanted, isn't it Michael?"

"YOU BASTARD!"

Michael roars and throws himself at David, trying to pin him against the wall. He is aware that he is suddenly being held back by Dwayne and Paul but doesn't care; even though he know David is right. Michael has suddenly and completely lost it and is trying with all his might to escape Dwayne and Paul's iron like grip so he can punch the smirk right off David's face. That David is now laughing at him somehow makes him even angrier.

David takes his gloves off and walks up to Michael, so close their noses are almost touching. His hand is like ice as he places it on Michaels face, forcing the mortal's gaze to meet his own. Although Michael's anger hasn't subsided in anyway he finds he isn't trying to fight anymore.

David is smirking again "That's better, no more of this feeling sorry for yourself crap. If I were you though I wouldn't let your temper get the better of you. You'll find it will get you in trouble one of these days"

Michael hates it when David says things like that. It probably means David plans to find a way of using it to manipulate him. He just wishes he knew what those plans were.

"That would spoil all the fun though, wouldn't it Michael?"

The Lost Boys laugh.


	7. Chapter 7

Michael is sitting in his bedroom. Well, the room he likes to think of as being his bedroom anyway. As he has barely left it since he woke up to find the boys alive a week ago, Michael likes to think that he is entitled to call it 'his' bedroom. He knows that it isn't really the case though. 'Bedroom' would suggest that Michael is a welcome guest, someone who has chosen to stay there and could leave at any time he wanted to. The reality of it is though is that the room is his prison cell. Michael is trapped.

He did consider trying to escape, but only for a very short period of time. What would be the point? For starters Michael doesn't know where he really is. He knows he is somewhere in the hotel but unfortunately that 'somewhere' could be absolutely anywhere in relation to the lobby, not to mention that it might not even be possible for a mortal to get in or out. After all, the boys can fly. Michael can't. He would like to think that the lack of Sam and his strange friends looking for him supports this theory, but again, Michael knows that it isn't really the case. When David brought him here he made sure to cover his tracks. "Michael Emerson" was apparently killed in a motorbike accident a week ago. The funeral is in two days time, or so David tells him.

So, even if he did manage to escape what would he do? Where would he go? He could go home but then he would have to tell his family the truth. If he does that they will probably end up dead. They have already tried to kill the boys once and have failed. If they tried again there is practically no chance that they will succeed and Michael doubts that David will be merciful enough to let his family go a second time.

Anyway, the last thing Michael wants is the boys' death on his hands. Believing he HAD killed them nearly drove him insane the first time. Michael doesn't think he could bear to go through that again. So, If Michael wants his family to stay alive, which he does, and if he wants the Lost Boys to remain alive, which he definitely does, Michael has to stay put. Therefore he is trapped, waiting for the boys to get on with whatever they plan on doing with him.

"Getting impatient are we?"

Michael jumps, startled. He hadn't heard David come in the room. He wonders how long he has been there, listening to Michael's thoughts.

"Long enough" David smirks.

Michael looks away, trying to hide is annoyance. The way David can automatically know what ever it is he is thinking makes him really paranoid.

"Why? Trying to hide something from me?" David' eyebrows are raised though he can't hide the amusement in his voice.

"What does it matter if I am? Its not like I'm going to succeed with you listening to my every thought is it?"

"No" David is smirking again. He walks in and sits on the bed next to Michael.

"What do you want David?" Michael is getting annoyed. David always manages to bring out the worst in him.

"Just to see if you are enjoying your stay in our fine hotel. Its generally considered good manners to check up on your guest you know"

"Really? Even when making sure they don't starve isn't? In case you hadn't noticed most mortals tend to eat more often than once a week you know" In the week Michael has been in the cave he has eaten once; a pizza Paul brought to him a few days ago. Michael, used to good meals every day is starting to feel very hungry. He has approached the topic before but David has already made it quite clear he will eat when they bring him food and not to bother going looking for any.

"Mortals do, yes. But are you really mortal?"

Michael looks away. He doesn't answer David because he knows he is right. Michael doesn't feel mortal, hasn't felt truly mortal since he was a vampire. But admitting that to David is as good as admitting that he feels lost, that the boys are the only people he feels he can relate to anymore. They're vampires though and Michael isn't. Michael isn't anything. Except for secretly terrified of what is happening to is life that is. Michael's silence answers David's question for him.

"Perhaps I should just put you out of your misery then?" David's voice is barely above a whisper. As he speaks his slips into his true self; his face transforming into his vampires visage.

Michael gulps, immediately frightened. Although he is almost tempted to nod, he doesn't. If Michael were to just let David kill him now he would lose whatever game it is David is playing with him. After all David has put him through, just giving in now would be a bit of an anticlimax. And anyway, Michael suspects that David has plans for Michael yet. Even though going on means Michael is likely to have to submit to David's will; to play his games, Michael would rather take that risk and see it out to the end than just give up now.

"No" Michaels voice, like David's, is a whisper. But the resolve in it is clear.

David smirks and once more adopts his human mask. "Right answer"

So it is all another mind game. Michael was right. His anger, mixed with frustration, is rising again, bubbling just below the surface, fighting to break loose. He takes a deep breath.

"Look David. I don't want to fight you. Could you please just stop playing mind games and get on with it? Whatever _it_ is? Unless you really are just keeping me here to torment and use as a plaything?"

"Are you sure that's what you want?"

"Yes"

"Whatever it is me 'getting on with it' as you put it entails?"

"YES"

"Then so be it"

David smirks, and faster than Michael can comprehend, let alone act, David has lifted him up and has pressed him against the opposite wall. He once more adopts his vampiric features and tears at Michael's neck with his fangs, drinking greedily.

Michael screams, unable to help himself and quickly begins to feel drowsy. He isn't really aware of David as he places him back on the bed, nor is he aware of the wine bottle being placed to his lips, wine that Michael has tasted once before.


	8. Chapter 8

Okay, this is the last chapter. Hope you enjoyed it :)

**Warnings: **Character Death

* * *

As Michael awakes he is only aware of one thing. The hunger. The ravenous, irrepressible hunger that is threatening to tear his insides apart. It takes an enormous amount of strength and willpower to get it down to something manageable.

He knows what David has done. He knew it instinctively the moment he woke up. What he doesn't know is why David has done it. Of all the possibilities Michael had seen before him, this was never one of them. Last time he was bestowed this gift he had thrown it back in the boys' faces and betrayed them. However much he had secretly wished for this, though he does not want to admit it, he had never expected for it to actually be given him again. While part of him is secretly elated another part is terrified. For this gift comes at a price, again something Michael is all too aware of.

There isn't any going back though. Michael isn't sure of how he knows it, or why it is the case, but somehow he is aware that he has passed beyond the point of no return. While he has been sleeping Michael's body has become so reliant on the vampire blood within him that it can no longer survive without it. If he were to try and kill David he wouldn't regain his humanity, he would end up killing himself. There is a small part of him that is still screaming, still trying to tell him this is all wrong and that he should destroy the boys and himself for the good of humanity. He distantly wonders what kind of vampire this makes him. Three quarter's maybe? He can't become human again but he apparently still retains his soul, even if he is choosing to ignore it at present. Again, he instinctively knows that to kill it once and for all he is still going to have to make a first kill. He can only hope his victim isn't someone Michael knows, someone Michael cares about. Michael suspects it's the kind of twisted punishment David would have in mind for him.

It seems he won't have to wait long to find out at any rate. Marko has just appeared in his doorway.

He grins. "Hungry?"

Michael nods.

"Come on then. We got you something"

Marko walks out of the doorway and Michael hesitates. He what is expected of him, knows that he can't fight it. He sighs with resignation and steps out of the door into the 'corridor' where Marko waits. Grinning at Michael he takes the corridor to left, that which was once bathed in darkness. Michael isn't surprised to find he can see down it perfectly now. He follows him, knowing that this is another punishment from David. Killing someone thrown in front of you is one thing, walking to your destination, knowing what you will be expected to do when you reach it is something else entirely, the kind of mental torture only someone as cruel and manipulative as David would dream up. Michael knows he has lost though and continues to follow, his fear and his dread of what he will find even distracting him from his hunger.

Michael finds they have reached a cavern with what seems to be a bottomless pit spanning it. It would be impossible to jump over, that much is clear. Michael wonders how deep it really is.

"Deep enough to kill a mortal. Lucky we're not mortal, huh?"

Marko flies across the gap and looks back at Michael, expectantly. With a deep breath, Michael follows. His flight is slow and somewhat shaky but he makes it to the other side nonetheless. Marko continues down another passage. Michael pauses for a moment before following him.

It is not much further before they reach the lobby. Marko walks straight in and Michael follows cautiously. David's, Dwayne's, Pauls and Marko's eyes are all now on him, wondering what he will do. Michael doesn't notice though. He is to busy staring at the figure bound and gagged on the bed. It isn't his Mum; it isn't Sam, or Grandpa. It isn't even his father. It's _her_.

She looks at him pleadingly, her deep soulful eyes begging him to release her, to save her. Michael continues to stare.

David walks over to her and tears the gag off. She yelps, before turning her attentions back to Michael.

Her deep, soulful eyes are once more staring into his and he is vaguely aware of her panicked babbling, her begging and wheedling, her apologies and declarations of love.

Michael is aware of what she is saying but he is too shocked, too angry to care. What sort of idiot does she take him for? After all the trouble she caused him, the way she used him and her betrayal she _dares_ to plead with him? To say she didn't mean it? To say she really cares? What kind of idiot does that bitch think he is?

Michael is incredibly angry. All he can think about is her betrayal, her lies and how much of a fool he was. He can hear his heat beat thumping, can hear the blood rushing through his veins, and can smell the blood rushing through hers. He feels himself slipping, feels a much darker, feral, animalistic version of himself taking hold. He doesn't fight it this time though, he embraces it willingly.

He lunges and the cave is suddenly filled with the sound of Star's loud, piercing screams. Screams that quickly fade to silence, along with the screams from within Michael as the mortal he once was is finally defeated.

Michael steps back from the mutilated body, covered in the blood of the once beautiful gypsy girl. He looks down at the corpse, looks at David and understands. Michael's elation, is threatening to overcome him but he somehow maintains the will power to ask one last question, get one last answer so he can be at peace.

"You've been using me to get your revenge on Star"

"That's one way of putting it I suppose" David's face remains expressionless, still giving nothing away.

"Well yes but what will happen to me now? What about your revenge on me?"

David looks at Michael smugly. "We got our revenge, didn't we?"

Michael looks confused "What do you mean? You already got it?"

Paul laughs "You're one of us!"

David briefly grins at Paul before continuing. "You killed. You are a full vampire. That means we've won, doesn't it?"

"Doesn't mean we won't treat you as an errand boy" Marko adds, grinning.

"But we aren't about to kill you either" This comes from Dwayne.

"Great" Michael sighs but he can't hide the fact he is immensely relieved.

David puts his arm around Michael's shoulders. "Look at it this way. You get immortality, with us, meaning you can finally feel that you belong, something you know you haven't felt since you first got here. So is trusting me and letting me win all that bad?" David looks at Michael and raises an eyebrow.

Michael smiles, unable to help himself. "I guess not" He knows David is right though. He is finally with his true family, memories of the mortals he once applied that term to already fading away. Looking at his brothers, Michael smiles happily. He finally feels complete again.


End file.
